


Five Times Thomas Made Everything Better (and One Time Alex Made Everything Better)

by KyluxFicHell



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a good bro, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Body Image, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Insecure Alex, John is a good bro, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sex, Thomas is a good bro, Thomas makes everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/pseuds/KyluxFicHell
Summary: It’s only now that he’s looking at Thomas properly, seeing him naked for the first time, that he realises how ripped Thomas is.Firm thighs, a toned stomach, muscular arms...Alex had never really taken much notice of how hot Thomas was when they’d been at each other’s throats. Now though, it made Alex painfully aware of how un-ripped his own body is. He crosses his arms over his flat chest, suddenly incredibly self-conscious of his soft stomach and thick thighs.“What’s wrong?” Thomas asks gently, clearly noticing the change in mood. He brushes Alex’s hair back from his face, tucking it behind his ear.Alex bites his lip, doesn’t meet Thomas gaze. “You’re so hot,” he says quietly.Thomas laughs. “Is that a problem?”“No. It’s just...”“Just what?” Thomas’s face is serious now, concerned.“Well.” Alex takes a step back and gestures at his own naked body. “I’m, er, not.”





	Five Times Thomas Made Everything Better (and One Time Alex Made Everything Better)

1.

Normally Alex loves the snow, but when he steps out of work at 8pm on a Friday, he finds himself groaning in frustration as he takes in the white blanket that has covered everything in sight.

He’d stayed late tonight with the intention of actually having a weekend off, and he’d been so immersed in his work that he hadn’t noticed the flakes of snow outside the window thicken as the flurries turned into a blizzard. The snow has since stopped, but it’s left the pathways and roads too icy for Alex to cycle home.

Alex sighs and shivers as he tightens his scarf around his neck and shoves his hands inside his pockets, mentally preparing himself for the long cold walk back to his apartment. Normally he would have asked John for a ride, but John had left work three hours ago along with the rest of the office, which Alex now wishes he’d done. There was nobody else who had stayed at work past six. Well, nobody except-

“Hamilton.”

Alex finds himself shiver even more when he hears the Southern drawl, and forces himself not to roll his eyes as he turns to face Jefferson. The older man is carrying a laptop bag and is wearing what looks like a ridiculously expensive coat over his suit, which barely covers the top of his hideous purple tie.

“Jefferson,” Alex says in a tone that he hopes sounds civil, giving a half-assed wave.

“Tell me you’re not going to do something idiotic like cycle home.” Jefferson raises an eyebrow as if he’s talking to a small child.

“No,” Alex replies, clenching his fists in his pockets, “I don’t have a death wish. I’m gonna walk home. Could use the exercise anyway. See ya, Jefferson.” He doesn’t care if his tone sounds short now, because he’s freezing his balls off and he doesn’t want to waste another second of his already ruined Friday night looking at Jefferson’s stupid face, so he starts trudging through the snow covering the parking lot.

“You want a ride?”

Alex halts, ignoring the fact that he can no longer feel his toes. “What?”

Jefferson rolls his eyes. “I said, do you want a ride?”

“Why?” Alex is so surprised at the offer that he can’t help but wonder whether Jefferson is coming down with hypothermia.

“Because it’s freezing,” Jefferson says, again as if he’s speaking to a child. “And icy. And knowing you, Hamilton, you’ll slip over half way home and break your leg.”

Alex swallows and eyes Jefferson’s car over the other side of the lot. He knows it’s super fancy and has heated seats. Herc told him. On the other hand, he’d have to ride home with _Jefferson_.

Jefferson sighs, clearly impatient. “Anytime today, Hamilton.” He turns and starts walking towards his car. His _warm_ car.

“Yeah,” Alex says quickly. “Yeah, ok. Um. Thanks.”

Jefferson gives a small shrug of his shoulders and Alex hurries to catch up with the taller man, wondering why on earth Jefferson would even care if he slipped over on his way home and broke his leg.

But as he slides into the passenger’s seat of Jefferson’s fancy-ass car, he finds himself not giving it much more thought.

 

2.

A few weeks later, Alex locks himself in a cubicle in the men’s bathroom, tears streaming down his face as he fumbles in his pockets for his phone.

Luckily there’s no one else in the men’s room, so Alex doesn’t have to worry about keeping quiet as he takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He finds himself trembling though as the panic intensifies when he realises he can’t find his phone-

Alex needs John. He needs to text John. John is the only one who knows about his anxiety, the only one who can calm him down, the only one who wouldn’t laugh at him.

But he’s stuck in the men’s bathroom without his phone, and he can’t face going back out into the office, with red eyes and wet cheeks and people _everywhere_ -

The bathroom door swings open and Alex feels his heart stop as he hears footsteps on the tiled floor. He holds his breath, desperately tries to keep quiet, because he can’t fucking face anyone finding him like this. The thought of anyone else seeing him like this- crying and pathetic and weak- makes him shake and gasp for breath.

The footsteps stop, and Alex clamps his hand over his mouth, desperate to keep quiet. The panic only makes it worse though, and he find himself sobbing as his body shakes uncontrollably.

“Hey,” a voice says softly on the other side of the door, and _shit_ , Alex thinks, _it’s Jefferson_.

“Hey, you ok in there?” Jefferson asks a little louder.

Alex hesitates, not wanting to humiliate himself in front of Jefferson, but the panic has his heart in a vice so tight that he just doesn’t care.

“I...” Alex gasps, “I...shit. I need John.”

“ _Hamilton_?” The shock in Jefferson’s voice is evident. He clearly didn’t expect to find Alex on the other side of the door. “Shit, are you ok? What’s wrong? Whats happened?”

“Please,” Alex croaks. “P-please, get John.”

“Jesus, it sounds like you’re having a fucking panic attack.” There’s no mocking in Jefferson’s voice. His tone is soft, concern leaking through.

“Jefferson,” Alex sobs. “I need John.”

“Ok,” Jefferson says, sounding a bit panicked himself. “Ok, wait a sec, I’m gonna call him. I’m gonna stay right here with you and call him.”

There’s the sound of Jefferson fumbling with his phone and a few seconds of silence, and Alex thumps his head against the door of the stall, vaguely aware of Jefferson talking in a hushed tone. He can still feel his chest heaving, and the room is starting to spin-

“Hamilton.” Jefferson’s voice is soft, gentle. “Hamilton, Laurens is on his way. He’ll be here any sec.”

“O-ok.”

“I’m gonna stay with you until he gets here. It’s gonna be ok, Hamilton.”

Alex bites his lip and wraps his arms across his chest.

“Hamilton? Alexander? Say something. Or bang on the door, just...fuck, do something to let me know you’re still conscious in there.”

“Yeah,” Alex says, voice thick. “I’m here.” He can feel his heart rate slowing down; Jefferson’s presence is oddly calming.

Jefferson starts blabbering on about some report he’s working on, clearly trying to distract Alex, and it seems to work because before he knows it he can hear John crashing into the bathroom.

When Alex eventually unlocks the door to fall into his best friend’s arms, he vaguely registers Jefferson standing to one side, looking concerned and just a tiny bit awkward.

Alex lets John hold him and stroke his hair, whispering soothing words into his ear, and he isn’t sure how long they stand there but by the time he’s calmed down, Jefferson is gone.

When he gets back to his desk twenty minutes later, there’s a hot cup of coffee sitting in the middle which has a post-it note stuck to the side with a smiley face drawn on it.

 

3.

“Fuck,” Jefferson gasps as he cups Alex’s ass with both of his broad hands, kissing his way down the smaller man’s neck. “Jesus Christ. Hamilton, _Alex_ , do you know how long I’ve wanted this?”

Alex giggles and runs his hands up Jefferson’s chest to his shoulders. “You’ve probably wanted this for as long as I have.”

Jefferson laughs and kisses Alex on the lips, sweet and gentle at first, before licking at the seam of the younger man’s lips, requesting entry. Alex allows him, and moans as their tongues meet, sliding against one another.

Ever since Alex’s panic attack, he’d known that their relationship had been building up to this. Their arguments had turned into awkward flirting, which had turned into a slightly less awkward friendship, and now-

Now they’re in Alex’s apartment, which they had retired to after they’d enjoyed what Jefferson had tentatively referred to as a _date. (“I’m not buying you flowers or anything like that yet,” Jefferson had said. “Let’s just see how this goes.”)_

And it had gone very well.

So well, in fact, that Alex can feel Jefferson’s erection against his thigh, dangerously close to where his own erection is threatening to escape the confines of his pants. He can feel Jefferson fumbling with his belt, and he starts unbuttoning Jefferson’s shirt with trembling fingers. It’s been a long time since he’s been this excited.

They tear at each other’s clothes until they’re both naked, and Alex shivers as Jefferson takes him in his arms, kissing him hungrily as their bare skin slides together.

Alex drags his fingers from the taller man’s fluffy hair to run his hands across the planes of Jefferson’s muscled chest. He skims down to Jefferson’s stomach, surprised to find a set of well-defined abs.

“Wow,” Alex breathes. “Fuck, Jefferson. Those are some rockin’ abs.”

Jefferson chuckles. “I’m very glad you think so, darlin’. And I think you should start calling me Thomas now.”

“Thomas,” Alex says, testing the name on his tongue as he looks the taller man over.

It’s only now that he’s looking at Thomas properly, seeing him naked for the first time, that he realises how _ripped_ Thomas is.

Firm thighs, a toned stomach, muscular arms...Alex had never really taken much notice of how hot Thomas was when they’d been at each other’s throats. Now though, it made Alex painfully aware of how un-ripped his own body is. He crosses his arms over his flat chest, suddenly incredibly self-conscious of his soft stomach and thick thighs.

“What’s wrong?” Thomas asks gently, clearly noticing the change in mood. He brushes Alex’s hair back from his face, tucking it behind his ear.

Alex bites his lip, doesn’t meet Thomas gaze. “You’re so hot,” he says quietly.

Thomas laughs. “Is that a problem?”

“No. It’s just...”

“Just what?” Thomas’s face is serious now, concerned.

“Well.” Alex takes a step back and gestures at his own naked body. “I’m, er, not.”

Thomas looks at Alex as though he’s grown another head. “What?”

“Come on, Thomas.” Alex rolls his eyes. “Let’s not do this. You’re hot, I’m not. We both know it.”

Thomas frowns. “I haven’t said this to you in a while, but you are _so wrong_ and you’re talking out of your ass.”

“Fuck off.”

“No, I’m serious. Alex, if you weren’t hot, I wouldn’t be standing here drooling over you with my dick standing to attention.”

Alex blushes and tries not to look at the other man’s cock.

“Alex,” Thomas says gently, sensing the younger man’s vulnerability. “ _Baby_. You don’t even realise how goddamn gorgeous you are.” He wraps his arms around Alex, rubbing his smooth sides. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Beautiful,” Alex scoffs. “Come on. _John_ is beautiful.”

“John _is_ beautiful,” Thomas agrees, kissing Alex’s temple. “But not in the same way. The first time I met John, I thought he was cute, sure. But the first time I met you, I thought you were stunning.”

“Shut up.” Alex shivers as Thomas’s stubble scratches against his jaw.

“I remember when I first met you how you just kept talking,” Thomas says. “But you spoke so passionately that it made your eyes light up and you had this weird happy glow going on-“

“Shut the fuck up,” Alex laughs.

“And,” Thomas says with a smile so wide it shows off his perfect white teeth, “you have the nicest ass I’ve ever seen.” He cups Alex’s ass again as if to prove his point.

“Nicer than John’s?” Alex teases, suddenly feeling a lot more confident than he did five minutes ago.

“Hell yeah.” Thomas gives Alex’s ass a gentle slap. “Don’t get me wrong, John Laurens has a nice ass, but yours gets the gold. Baby, you don’t even know what this ass does to me.”

Alex smiles, leaning up to kiss Thomas softly on the lips. “Mm. I think I have an idea.” He reaches down and takes Thomas’s cock in his hand. “And I’m telling John that you said he’s beautiful and has a nice ass.”

They laugh as they fall into bed together, and the way Thomas looks at him leaves Alex feeling more attractive than he’s ever felt in his life.

 

4.

“Oh my god,” Alex gasps, tightening his fingers in Thomas’ hair. “ _Thomas Jefferson_.”

Thomas hums from his place between Alex’s thighs, pulling off his cock with a pop. “That’s my name, baby.”

“Fuck.” Alex digs his heels into the mattress as he feels Thomas’s tongue dip lower to swipe over his hole. “Oh my fucking God.”

“You love it,” Thomas grins, sliding a lube-slicked finger into Alex. “You really love it.”

“Yes,” Alex says breathlessly. “You _ass_. More, Please.”

“Gonna fuck you so hard,” Thomas growls, inserting another finger. “Gonna fuck your perfect ass so hard.”

“God-“

“So perfect, Alex. So beautiful and so good for me.”

Before he can quite process what’s happening, Alex finds himself shuddering as warmth floods his stomach. He lies still on the bed as he waits for his chest to stop heaving, his face flushing red with shame.

“I...” Alex swallows. “God, Thomas. I’m so sorry.”

“Alex-“

“This never happens, I swear. It’s just, you were so good and I got so excited-“

“Alex-“

“And it’s been so long for me! I can’t remember the last time I had a man between my legs sucking my brain through my dick and eating me out and telling me he wants to fuck me-“

Thomas clamps a hand over Alex’s mouth. “Alex. Will you shut the fuck up for two seconds?”

Only when Alex nods does Thomas remove his hand.

“Alex, it’s fine. I wanted you to come, ok?”

“But you wanted to fuck me-“

“And I will, but not tonight. We have lots of time for that. I just wanted to make you feel good.”

Alex feels his heart swell and bites his lip. He notices Thomas’s cock, half hard against his stomach. “At least let me...” He gestures to the other man’s crotch.

Thomas smiles and flops down onto the bed beside him. “Be my guest.”

As Alex leans forward to kiss the older man and takes his cock in his hand, he tries to remember why on earth they haven’t been doing this ever since they first met.

 

5.

“I don’t understand,” John says miserably, curling up even smaller on Alex’s couch. “Why do I keep attracting the same old douchebags.”

Alex cuddles up closer to John and squeezes him gently. “You do have a tendency to date assholes. But the right guy for you is out there, I know it.”

“That’s what you said last time.” John wraps the blanket he’s wearing a little tighter around himself.

“It’s true though. He’s out there, you just haven’t met him yet. None of the guys you’ve dated have been good enough for you.”

“Yeah yeah.” John grabs the chocolate they’ve been sharing and shoves a couple of squares into his mouth.

“Your last boyfriend was a serious asshole. What was his name? The guy who was like 20 years older than you?”

“Charles. Charles Lee.”

“Yeah. _Charles_. God, what a piece of shit. Acted like he owned you and was so fucking disrespectful towards George when you brought him to the office Christmas party a couple of years ago-“

“I don’t know what I was thinking.” John sighs and rests his head against Alex’s shoulder. “I wish I could just find someone nice. I want what you and Thomas have.”

Alex feels himself smiling against his best friend’s curls. For the first time in his life, he’s in a healthy, incredible relationship, and it’s with a man he never thought he’d get along with, let alone fall in love with.

“You will,” Alex promises.

As if on cue, the front door slams and Thomas appears in the living room, a bottle of wine in one hand and an overnight bag in the other. He does a double take when he notices John curled up on the sofa under a blanket.

“Oh. Hi, John,” Thomas says politely, clearly trying to ignore the fact that John looks as though he’s been crying.

“Hey, Thomas,” John replies with a weak smile.

“I’ll be back in a sec,” Alex says, squeezing John gently before getting up and tugging Thomas into the kitchen.

“Is everything alright?” Thomas asks, glancing in the direction of the sofa with a worried expression.

“He broke up with his boyfriend,” Alex says with a sigh. “He’s really upset. I’m so sorry. I know tonight was supposed to be date night but John doesn’t want to be alone right now and he’s my best friend-“

Thomas holds up a hand to stop Alex mid-speech. “Don’t worry about it. We can do this another night.”

“Really?”

“Sure. John needs you. Go be with your boy.”

Alex wraps his arms round Thomas’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. “You’re the best. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Thomas laughs.

Alex darts back to tend to John and Thomas follows awkwardly behind. The taller man gives John a gentle smile.

“I’m really sorry to hear it didn’t work out.”

“Yeah,” John says, returning the smile. “Thanks man.”

Thomas clears his throat. “I’ll get going then. Give you two some alone time.” He’s just about to leave when John calls his name.

“You can stay,” John says softly. “If you want. I always feel better when I hang out with you guys.”

Thomas blinks a couple of times, but doesn’t say anything. After a long pause he takes off his coat and sinks down into the couch on the other side of John, so that John is sandwiched between him and Alex.

Alex feels his heart swell at the sight of his best friend and boyfriend together, and he can’t help but smile when Thomas puts an awkward arm around John in what he assumes is supposed to be a comforting gesture.

“You’re amazing, John Laurens,” Alex says softly. “And you’ll find someone amazing. We can help you.”

John actually smiles at that. “Can you now? So where are all these wonderful men you’ve been hiding, Alex? How come you’ve never mentioned them before, hm?”

“I might know a guy, actually,” Thomas pipes up from his end of the couch.

“Really?” Alex and John say together.

“Yeah. He’s French. I met him back in college when I spent my year abroad in Paris. He moved to New York a couple of years ago and we’ve kept in touch.”

“ _French_ ,” John says, clearly impressed. “Tell me more?”

“He’s a great guy. Very charming, very sweet. Lots of fun. Used to be in the army back in France, I think. Tall, dark, and handsome.”

“He sounds awesome,” John says excitedly. “Do you think he would like me?”

“Gilbert would love you,” Thomas says confidently. “He has a thing for freckles.”

“He’ll definitely love you,” Alex agrees. “After all, you’re beautiful and you have a nice ass.”

Alex and John burst out laughing as Thomas rolls his eyes. “Of course you told him,” Thomas sighs, but smiles.

They end up watching a movie, and later they fall asleep on the couch with John’s blanket thrown across all three of them. When Alex wakes up the next morning, he knows that John wouldn’t have gone to sleep with a smile on his face if it hadn’t been for Thomas.

 

+1.

Alex arrives at Thomas’s apartment one afternoon to find all the curtains drawn, and his boyfriend curled up on the couch in sweats and a large hoodie. He definitely doesn’t look like his usual, immaculately groomed self.

“Thomas?” Alex asks hesitantly. “What’s going on? You ok?”

Thomas mumbles something and buries his face in a cushion.

“What?” Alex sinks down onto the couch and rubs his boyfriend’s thigh. “What was that, sweetheart?”

Thomas groans and lifts his head from the pillow. “Migraine.”

Thomas had told Alex that he suffered from migraines when they started going out, but Alex had completely forgotten about it because he’d never actually _seen_ Thomas with a migraine. He could recall James telling him about them too at some point, explaining that Thomas might get a little irritable if he had a particularly bad migraine.

He could also recall in detail the instructions James had given him.

Alex kisses Thomas on the cheek and pads to the kitchen, filling a kettle with water ready to boil.

_(“Don’t give him coffee when he has a migraine,” James had said. “Make him tea. Herbal, if possible.”)_

Alex rummages through a cupboard and manages to find a bar of half eaten chocolate. He unwraps it and places it on a plate next to the mug of tea that is brewing.

(“ _He’ll bitch about it but give him chocolate. It’ll make him feel better, trust me.”)_

Finally, Alex pulls out the hot water bottle that he knows Thomas keeps in the cupboard under the sink and fills it with hot water.

_(“He always says his whole body aches when he gets a migraine. His thighs and stomach especially, so make sure he holds it in different places so the heat gets everywhere.”)_

When Alex brings the goodies to the couch, Thomas opens one eye with interest. He then opens the other eye, his gaze darting between the cup of tea, the chocolate, and the hot water bottle.

“James told me,” Alex says softly. “Open up your legs?”

Thomas does as he’s told, giving a weak smile as Alex gently places the hot water bottle between his thighs. The taller man shifts himself so that he’s cuddled up against Alex, head resting on the younger man’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” Thomas says quietly.

“You’re welcome.” Alex presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s fluffy curls, glad that he’s able to take care of Thomas for once.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments, and questions are incredibly welcome.


End file.
